Elmwood
| capital = | area = Moonsea, North Faerûn | georefs = | demonym = | languages = | races = Dwarves, half-elves, humans | religion = Eldath, Selûne | currency = | population1 = 500 | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = 500 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = Fish, woodcarvings | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | government = | rulertype = Constable | ruler1 = Thoyana Jorgadaul | ruleryear1 = 1367 | ruler2 = Thoyana Jorgadaul | ruleryear2 = 1372 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Elmwood was a small farming community located on the southern shores of the Moonsea. Government This tranquil place was loosely ruled by its constable, Thoyana Jorgadaul, a shield dwarf adventurer who retired here due to a respiratory disease. Trade Elmwood's merchant area was located in the center of the village. ;Docks: Busiest part of the village located on the northern part of Elmwood; it was made by a series of wooden docks and piers where both village boats and passing merchant vessels moored. Near the Docks, three robust structures made by oak and brick were used as warehouses. ;Grange: A wood and stone emporium run by Tayrom Onetry, where a trader could find nearly everything, except for armor and weapons. History Elmwood was founded in the Year of the Screeching Vole (163 DR) as a stopover for ships to and from the River Lis. It was accidentally destroyed in 1491 DR when a devastation orb intended to be set off in Mulmaster prematurely detonated there, leaving only a single survivor to report the tragedy. Notable locations Inns and taverns ; Still Waters: Inn located on the eastern part of the village and run by master brewer, Enrad Daleborn. Temples ;Temple of the Half-moon: Temple of Selûne run by Alamarayne Moonray, a beautiful half-elf woman of moon elf stock, and a close friend to Thoyana Jorgadaul. ;Grove: South of Elmwood, hidden amidst the trees, the druid Ezril Treewarder tended a shrine dedicated to Eldath. Other locations ;Old Well: South of the Still Waters, near the southeastern edge of the village, lay an ancient stone well, dried long time ago, that lead to an underground, monster infested area of Elmwood. Inhabitants The village was home to woodcutters and fishermen, and a waystop for ships and adventurers passing by. The place was neutral and the people kept to themselves, protected both by their isolation and the fact that there was little worth taking by force. Appendix Appearances Sourcebooks *''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised)'' *''The Moonsea (accessory)'' References Category:Villages Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations